Episode 14
The House with the Wisteria Family Crest (藤の花の家紋の家, Fuji no Hana no Kamon no Ie) is the 14th episode in the Kimetsu no Yaiba anime TV series. Synopsis After a desperate fight to the death, Tanjiro prevails over Kyogai. He exits the house to find Zenitsu who had escaped earlier. But it is then that he sees the strange circumstances before him... The battered Zenitsu holding the box containing Nezuko in his arms while the man in the boar's head mask stands in the way with two Nichirin Swords drawn. Plot Tanjiro punches Inosuke so hard he cracks his ribs, sending him sprawling. He tells him Zenitsu won't fight because they're both Demon Corps members and they're not supposed to draw their swords on each other. Inosuke takes that to mean it's alright if they fight bare-handed and proceeds to charge Tanjiro, who promises that's not what he meant. The two fight and when Inosuke doesn't stop, Tanjiro head-butts him, which makes Inosuke's boar mask fall off, revealing a very human, though beautiful and girly face. Inosuke collapses from a concussion, though Tanjiro is fine. When Inosuke later wakes up he sees Tanjiro and the others burying the bodies of the humans who were killed. Inosuke doesn't see the point in it and challenges Tanjiro to a fight. Tanjiro thinks Inosuke won't help with the burial because his wounds hurt him too much, so Inosuke goes to bury corpses, stating he can do more then them. Soon all the bodies are buried. A Kasugai crow appears and tells the group to descend from the mountain and follow him, which they do. The crow spits up a charm to ward off demons for Kiyoshi so he won't be attacked again and the siblings part ways from the Demon Hunters. The three are led to a manor with a wisteria crest and the crow tells them they're to rest inside until their wounds are recovered. The house belonged to a family once rescued by demon hunters, so they tend to demon hunters for free. An old lady gives them food and a change of clothes. Inosuke keeps trying to rile Tanjiro to fight him but he's too relaxed to rise to the bait. A doctor tends their wounds (all three have broken ribs). After they settle for the night, Inosuke tells them he joined the Demon Corps after beating up a Demon Slayer who came to his mountain and hearing about demons and Final Selection, thinking it sounded interesting. Zenitsu then asks why Tanjiro is traveling with a demon. Nezuko scratches at the box, hearing they're talking about her, freaking out Zenitsu. She comes out and Zenitsu is smitten by her beauty. He then thinks Tanjiro was carrying her around because she was pretty, joining the Demon Slayers to have a cute demon girl. He chases Tanjiro around the room, declaring he must be purged. Inosuke states it's too much thinking and falls asleep. Characters in Order of Appearance *Tanjiro Kamado *Inosuke Hashibira *Zenitsu Agatsuma *Shoichi *Teruko *Kiyoshi *Hisa *Nezuko Kamado Anime Notes Gallery Inosuke's flexibility.png|Inosuke's flexibility. Inosuke's mast falling off.png|Inosuke's mask falling off. Inosuke waking up.png|Inosuke waking up. Hisa's hospitality.png|Hisa's hospitality. Inosuke trying to instigate a confrontation.png|Inosuke trying to instigate a confrontation. Inosuke's bump after headbutting Tanjiro.png|Inosuke's bump after headbutting Tanjiro. Nezuko after emerging from the box.png|Nezuko after emerging from the box. Zenitsu angry at Tanjiro.png|Zenitsu angry at Tanjiro. Inosuke falling asleep.png|Inosuke falling asleep. Navigation ru:Эпизод 14 Category:Episodes Category:Drum House Arc